pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Infected Save Data
Introduction Well, many things have been speculated about these "Infected" Savedatas, now you're about to know the truth behind this Plot. To save you some reading, THERE IS NO CURE FOR THIS INFECTION! There are many points of view to read before going on, so im posting just the important ones. 1- The Infection. The Infection is not an infection as it, it's a Glitch that occurs when a player hacks the game file, this glitch makes that the MAX level of your items obtained was the same level when you get glitched. Example: If you got glitched when you where level 10 and after you leveled up to lvl 32, your max item level should be 10 as you get "Locked" at level 10. This means that you will ALWAYS get level 10 items from wooden chests and Obvioulsy the Super Unique items obtained will always be the Same level of you MAX Unit class level, Since you got frozen at level 10 your max Super Unique item level should be ranging from (1-8) Following the Jeweled/Golden Chests formula of the Chestby two / - 1-5 2 - The Testing. One of the ways to Determine if you're Glitched or not is by doing Missions that give you Wooden Chests acording to your level, Example: VS missions, as they give you always at least a Wooden Chest Equal to your level used during the mission. So if you got glitched at level 10 and now you want to test it out. you must get at least a level 15 unit to determine if you're glitched, since if you get a level 15 Wooden Chest The max level should be 15 but the glitch only give you the chance to get "Up to" Level 10 items. This is an example of a VS result, you get 5 level 15 Wooden chest and 2 Level 15 Jeweled Chests. these are the "Glitched" results: Wooden Chests: (1st Chest) It yields an "x" Item lvl 10, (2nd Chest) It yields an "x" Item lvl 10, (3rd Chest) It yields an "x" Item lvl 7, (4th Chest) It yields an "x" Item lvl 3, (5th Chest) It yields an "x" Item lvl 8 Jeweled Chests: (1st Chest) It yields an "x" Item lvl 5 (1st Chest) It yields an "x" Item lvl 3 That means that you're glitched at level 10, if you get different results like "Obtaining Level 15 items from lvl 15 Wooden Chests or getting level 40 items from lvl 40 Wooden Chests mean that you're clean. 3- The Backup. This Backup Consist on storing your Savedata and System Data, for future use. To Backup you'll need: - Media Go installed on your PC *This is the Easiest and Fastest way to Backup* - An USB cable *Functional* To backup you must: 1- Open Media Go from your computer. http://freeallsoftwares.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/Media-Go.jpg 2- Connect your PSP to your pc. http://www.deerawan.com/blogimages/media-go/mediago-rating.JPG 3- Choose your PSP Savedata and Store it to the Library. 4- Done! 4 - Recognizing a Cheater This is one of the best ways to recognize a cheater: 1- If the player's level is 40 but the gameplay is of 50:00 Hours or less, then it means that he hacked his file. 2- Any Player with a level 40 Super Unique/Unique Equipment is a hacker and he will infect you if he's the Host. 3 - If the Host hacked or is infected and played any mission or VS with him. It is most likely that you are also going to be infected - The Cure. There's not a cure for this infection (Sadly), but you can earn Immunity. This consist on leveling your units "At least 2" up to level 40, before getting online. since this will lock you at level 40 and your items would yield results according to your level, in this case level 40. - Getting to level 40: The most popular and Effective "But not fast" way to level up to 40 "Safely" is by Grass Grinding. The grass grind consist on Burning lots of grass. The units needed to Grass Grind are: "With Volcano 5" "Charge Attack" Bababom" your Uberhero Notice that all your units must be of the same level as your Uberhero. Example: Oohoroc lvl 32 - Bowmunk lvl 32 - Piekron lvl 32 - Uberhero lvl 32 *In order to get the same amount of Exp* To start the grass grind: Equip Your Oohoroc with a "Firewall Staff" In order to do volcano 5 to one-shot kill the grass (Produced by Bowmunk Charge Attack) and piekron grass (Produced by "Grass Grower" set skill). The only thing you must do is to Charge attack Over, and over again until you get up to Lvl 40. Once you get the lvl 40 on your 2 favourite units *I Strongly recommend a lvl 40 tondenga* you can get online.